sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Roaragan Technocracy
The Roaragan Technocracy is found in The Roargana Cluster and is centered on Roargan in the Klydell System. =History= Roaragan History begins with the sudden appearance of tribes over one continent of the Planet Roargan. Roaragan Tribes where generally independant of the others tribes except for the occasional confrontation with a Pirak or Krian Tribe. The Roaragan Tribes quickly gained complex Language and Culture as well as efficient Traps for animals. The Roaraga and Krania Tribes where the first to grow to a scale that classified as a Village. Roaragan Language, Culture and Technology quickly expanded during this time and as the other Tribes evolved into Villages the Roaragan and Kranian Villages formed Alliances and Trade Routes. The other Species followed this method and many different Governments formed, Which led to a second mass increase of Technology allowing Land Vehicles to be built. This led to the Civilisation Age. Sea Vehicles where eventually created allowing colonisation of other continents, eventually Air Vehicles where invented and allowed Mass Trade and Transport. With the discovery of Space the first probes where launched to Clyer and Thury, When the first telemetry of Thury came back to Roargan the first thing to be noticed where the presence of Plant Life. This caused a rush to create a vehicle which would allow Creatures to be transported out of an Atmosphere. The first Interplanetary Craft was the Kirsta which cataloged the life on Thury and Returned. Following this massive leap Space technologies formed which eventually led to the Koragan which could travel to the nearest Star, See Koragan First Flight. When Interstellar space travel became commonly used, Roargan was being suffocated by 7 Civilisations and the sapient species were constantly arguing and so it was decided to colonise 6 planets for 6 of the Roargan Species, see The Great Seperating. During a Monolith experiment by the Roaragans a Monolith was accidently released into the ecosystem of a terraformed planet with Roargan life, this caused The Venoren Demarchy, see The Venoren Monolith. After these events The Piraken Plutocracy, because of an unkown reason, became inexplicably violent an were forced by the Roargan Council to be forced from the main areas of the Roargana Cluster, The Pirak Empire refused to go and were voted by the Council to be destroyed, see The Destruction of the Piraken Plutocracy. The Roaragan Technocracy and the other Roargan Species found themselves in a war with The Crenen Empire, a violent race found near a void in The Roargana Cluster, after a Crenen Vessel found a Roaragan exploration ship near the Crenen Solar System Kolona, The Crenen Empire claimed that the Craft violated their territory and that the Home planets of the Roargan Species also violate their territory. =Culture and Language= The Roaragan Technocracy have beliefs of 'non-self', this means they mostly use formal and polite communication, they don't use first person pronouns unless required. The language which the Technocracy uses is a form of Roargan called Roaraganan. =Taxonomy= *Kingdom: Animalia *Phylum: Chordata *Class: Sauropsida *Order: Saurischia *Family: Dromaeosauridae *Genus: Ferus *Species Roaraga: Ferus sapiens *Species Roarga: Ferus dens =Technology= Image:Roarhall.png|The Roarhall Image:RoarFactory.png|The Roar Factory Image:RoarTheatre.png|The Roar Theatre Image:RoarResidence.png|The Roar Residence Image:Roarlander.png|The Roarlander Image:Searoar.png|The Searoar Image:Airoar.png|The Airoar Image:Roarer.png|The Roarer Image:RoarHauler.png|The Roar Hauler Image:RoarDestroyer.png|The Roar Destroyer Image:Kirsta.png|The Kirsta Image:Koragan.png|The Koragan Image:Herbala1.png|Captain Roekard's UFO Image:Remana1.png|Captain Tulikus's UFO Category:Species